


Can You Just Say That You Hate Me? (Drarry)

by Mooneyarchives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hogwarts, Injury Recovery, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Tension, The Golden Trio, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooneyarchives/pseuds/Mooneyarchives
Summary: Harry and Draco have been enemies since their very first day at Hogwarts, but what happens when Harry has finally had enough? During a class led by Hagrid, Draco insults the groundskeeper after being injured by Buckbeak. Just when he thought he would be left alone in the hospital wing, Harry shows up to give him a piece of his mind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Never Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confronts Draco, and tension rises.

“Wait!” Yelled out Ron as he hurried to catch up to his friends. Harry looked over his shoulder and picked up his pace with a grin, “Harry!” - exclaimed Ron, starting into a run. The day was bright, Care of Magical Creatures class was to be held outside - Harry was ecstatic to see Hagrid be given the opportunity to teach what he knew best. The boy did show particular interest in hearing people talk about their field of expertise.  
“Would you two quit!”, dismissing Hermione’s remark, Ron looked at Harry - “I think those extra classes are getting to her”. Harry chuckled but immediately dropped his expression when he noticed the death-glare Hermione was giving him, “sorry” he muttered. The group made their way down the hill and into the forest, sunshine penetrated through the leaves - giving the arena a heavenly, light green, glow. Most of the class was already gathered beneath the trees, a group of Slytherins was huddled around Draco, they were laughing about something.  
“Open your books to page 49!” - yelled out Hagrid.  
“And how exactly are we supposed to do that?” - returned Draco, in a particularly nasty tone.  
“Well just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me” - answered Hagrid, muttering the last part under his breath.  
Draco scoffed, but followed the instructions. Low growling came from the book, however this time around it was strangely mellow. Neville didn’t seem to have heard the direction - as he fell to the ground, being attacked by his textbook - “I’m okay!”, he yelled out - an evident lie. Harry had managed to get his book open without losing a shoe, a notable accomplishment - all things considered.  
“I think they’re funny” said Hermione.  
“Oh yeah, terribly funny. Really witty. God this place has gone to the dogs”, interrupted Draco with a scoff. Hermione’s expression became enraged and Harry grabbed onto her arm as a silent way of saying it wasn’t worth it.  
Against better judgement, Draco carried on - “Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore’s got this oaf teaching classes”, Crabbe and Goyle laughed - but their amusement was short lived.  
“Shut up, Malfoy” - quietly, yet forcefully said Harry, now making strides toward the group himself.  
The three laughed, “ooooooo” - Draco smirked. Leaving his bag behind, he made his way toward Harry. The class had now gathered around the two - anticipating a fight. Draco’s gaze shifted to the sky abruptly, he was jumpy on his feet and his voice trembled - “D-d-dementor! Dementor!”. The class whirled around with a unanimous gasp, yet the Slytherins laughed. Draco ran back to the group, and after putting on their hoods, they began imitating the soul-sucking creatures - “ooooooooo”, they mocked. Hermione mocked back and led Harry away from unnecessary conflict.  
Neville had finally managed to get his book shut, however not before it tore his clothing to shreds. “You’re supposed to stroke it” advised Ron as he pat the boy on the back.  
Hagrid cleared his throat to gather the attention of the students. “Ta-tara-rara!” - a massive creature emerged from behind the trees, it looked like a mixture between a horse and an eagle of some sort - “Isn’t he beautiful?”, asked the groundskeeper, “say hello to Buckbeak!”. The class seemed to be taken aback by the sheer size of the creature, even Hagrid seemed like a normal person compared to the animal. “Hagrid, what exactly is that?”, asked Ron in a terrified tone, “That, Ron, is a hippogriff! And what we know about hippogriffs is that they are very proud creatures. Very easily offended. And you do not want to insult a hippogriff, it might just be the last thing you do. Now! Who would like to come and say hello?” - answered Hagrid with a clap. Harry kept his gaze on the creature, however the rest of the class backed up in fear. When Hagrid looked back, it had seemed as though Harry had volunteered- “Well done, Harry! Well done”. Ron nudged his friend forward - “Now let him make the first move” said the groundskeeper. Harry stopped a good 3 feet away from the beast and bowed. Buckbeak tilted his head in response, slowly approaching. The boy lifted his hand towards the animal, Buckbeak leaned in - allowing Harry’s hand to rest on his head. Hagrid was ecstatic - immediately he lifted Harry up and set him on the creature’s back. The boy clung tightly to Buckbeak’s neck. New waves of terror washed over him with each swing of the creature’s wings, he did not dare to open his eyes. The smell of pine and fresh water suddenly washed over him. Hesitantly, Harry opened his eyes - never ending forests surrounded him at either side, parting to make way for the river. Buckbeak dragged his claw through the water as he flew above the surface, Harry let go of the creature’s neck and let his arms stretch out with the wind. His smile radiated genuine happiness, for the first time in a long time. But perhaps it wasn’t happiness that he felt, perhaps it was relief. As they flew above the water Harry didn’t have to think about anything, what waited for him on the ground didn’t mean anything anymore. It all seemed so distant to him, so finally, Harry allowed himself to experience the moment at hand. He allowed himself to feel the air on his skin, and the water beneath him, and the unsteady beating of his heart. Harry laughed as everything seemed to be left to the wind. “Well done, Harry!” Yelled Hagrid as he saw Buckbeak approaching the landing clearing. The moment the creature’s feet touched down on the ground Draco charged forward. “Are you joking? This is ridiculous!”, he yelled. Harry gave the boy a confused look, before Hagrid shoved him aside - “Stop! No!”, but Draco didn’t listen. Within a second the boy was on the ground, “OW!” - he yelped. Buckbeak raised himself up on his back legs and stretched out his wings to deliver another hit, but Hagrid dove in front to wave him off. The groundskeeper picked Draco up off the ground - “I have to take him to Madame Pomfrey, class dismissed!” Harry burst through the door of the hospital wing, making determined strides toward Malfoy’s bed. “What the hell was that, you weasel!”, he yelled - half surprised at his own aggression. Draco remained quiet, also surprised by Harry’s straight forwardness, taking the opportunity the boy carried on - “You are a spineless, pathetic excuse for a man. Look, I’m sorry your precious daddy didn’t love you enough, but you have no right to take out your own stupid insecurities on everyone around you!”, Harry took a pause to breathe, “Not accepting your friendship that day was the single best decision I have ever made in my life, I’d be damned if I became anything like you. And I don’t care what you have to say about my friends, they will never compare to you, you see they actually realize that they’re not the only bloody people in the world. You may act all tough and all knowing - but you’re nothing, Malfoy. Nothing”. Draco stared at the boy in silence, unable to grasp what he had just said - “I-I-“, he stuttered. “I don’t want to hear it, Malfoy! What could you possibly have to say? That ohhh your father is gonna hear about this? I hope he bloody does, so that he could see that he raised a bloody coward, you can’t even show basic decency to the people around him! You’re not superior, Draco. You’re not elite. You’re a sorry excuse for a person. I see right through your cheap act! You want everyone to be so scared of you, but you’re the one that’s terrified. So go on whimpering like a bloody lost puppy, and keep me, and my friends out of your filthy mouth”. The boy’s shoes were heavy on the floor as he marched off, leaving Draco practically paralyzed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a set up chapter, and I’m having a little bit of writers block so forgive the odd pacing for now. I’m writing this fic just to prove that it’s possible to have a realistic enemies to lovers Drarry narrative, without it being insanely toxic, so I hope you enjoy this!


	2. Some Promises are Best Made Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has not been able to stop thinking about what Harry said to him, people had started noticing. He had to do something about this, and fast.

Chapter 2: Some Promises are Best Made Silent

Two weeks had passed since Harry stormed into that hospital room, and Draco hadn’t gone a day without running everything the boy had said through his head again and again and again. It was almost getting tedious. “Coward” he would mutter under his breath when he looked in the mirror. The pride Draco so desperately pushed had all been an act, one that was evidently crumbling before his very eyes. People began noticing, he had to do something about this. 

Harry sat across from Ron on the study hall benches, “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed that Hermione appears out of nowhere! I mean seriously, I check to see if she’s in the class - she’s not, I blink and she’s sitting right across from me! You’ve got to be joking, you’ve never wondered why that is”, Harry looked up from his textbook and leaned on the table - “Ron, have you ever considered that you may be less bothered if you didn’t think of Hermione all day, every day?”, he said in a hushed tone. Ron’s gaze darted around the room in panic - “Harry!”, he whispered. The boy laughed and shifted his weight back on the bench. Draco made his way down the steps with swiftness, in his full black attire he had almost seemed like a shadow. His shoes making an unmistakable clicking on the stone floor, the boy walked up to Harry - hesitant to stop. “Potter, we need to talk”, he said quietly. Harry didn’t look up at first, he just stared at Ron - silently asking what to do. Draco lowered his voice even more, “Please?” - his tone almost sounded desperate, ‘coward’ he thought to himself. Reluctantly Harry stood up, “what?” - he spit out. Draco took a breath of relief, “follow me”. 

“Where are you taking me?”, asked Harry as the two walked down an empty hall. Draco looked over his shoulder to answer the boy - “There’s an empty classroom no one uses down this way. I came across it last year when I needed somewhere to hide when I skipped class, a marvelous discovery - if you ask me”. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s returning arrogance, but didn’t say anything further - deciding it was best to let the situation play itself out. “In here”, said Draco - holding a door open for Harry. The inside of the classroom was dark and stuffy, luggage cases were piled on top most of the furniture, except for a desk and a few chairs. Draco bolted the door shut behind himself and walked over to the empty table, quickly lifting himself up and sitting on it cross legged. Harry leaned on a drawer unit and crossed his arms, assuming a very stand-offish demeanor, “What am I doing here, Malfoy?”, he asked quietly.  
“About what you said in the hospital, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, I just -“  
“You dragged me all the way out here to tell me you’re thinking about me telling you to shove it? Seriously? That was the point!”  
“Potter, would you just let me say what I need to say?”   
Harry took a deep breath and motioned Draco to go on.  
“I just- I think you should know that I’m not who you think I am, that’s all”  
“And who do I think you are?”  
“My father”  
“Oh really? Because I would beg to differ, it’s pathetic really. You trailing him like a little carbon copy. Have you ever heard of a personality, Malfoy?”  
Draco looked down at the ground and smiled to conceal his discomfort, “I don’t want to be like him, not really, not anymore. He raised me to believe I would never be as good as him, but I think he’s worse than anything I will ever become. I hope”  
Harry was quiet, his arms fell to his sides and he was now holding onto the edge of the drawer unit, “What does this have to do with me?” - he asked in a hushed tone.   
“I- I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Harry”  
“What?” - asked the boy, entirely caught off guard.  
“Are you deaf, Potter?”  
“I- no. I just wasn’t expecting that, not from you at least”, he took a pause - “Are we on a first name basis now?”, the boy asked with a nervous laugh.   
“In your dreams, Potter”, said Draco with a smirk - “Um, yeah. I just wanted to tell you that”  
“I don’t think you’re a monster, you know?”  
“You don’t?”  
“No. But you have to stop trying to be like him, it’s gonna eat you alive one of these days”  
“You think so?”  
“I know someone like you, and he never stopped to question if what he was raised to do was right. I don’t think he’ll ever know life outside of having everything his way. But I don’t think anything is going your way, is it?”  
“Not in the ways it would matter”  
“What ways?”  
“Come on, Potter. You’re going to have me spill my heart out to you? At least buy me dinner first”  
Harry tilted his head, as a silent way of telling Draco to go on.  
“Okay well, uh, I don’t really want to be the way that I am, if that makes sense?”  
“An asshole?”  
“Uh, yeah - that”  
“Oh no, do go on”, nodded Harry with a devious smile.  
“You are going to be the death of me, Potter. How about this, you ask me the questions and I’ll answer with complete honesty”  
“Okay, why do you care so much about people’s blood status?”  
“My father always told me, if we didn’t have anything, we still had our blood. It angered him to talk about wearing off the path of purity. But you asked why I care, and I don’t. The so called purity is just way for survival in my family, anyone who doesn’t abide by the rules pays for it with their head”  
“Then why do you act the way you do towards the muggle borns at Hogwarts?”  
“Part of the act I guess? It’s not an excuse, but I don’t know what else to do”  
“Why did you want to be seeker?”  
“I didn’t, to put it quite plainly. I never even wanted to play Quidditch, I was just jealous. All anyone would talk about is Potter this, Potter that, and how you were the youngest on the team, I guess I just wanted to be part of something?”  
“Yeah because being the golden child wasn’t enough”  
“You’re right, it was ridiculous. But I suppose it’s doing Gryffindor some favors to play against a garbage seeker?”  
“Can’t argue there, you are pretty bad”, laughed Harry. Draco cracked a smile as well.  
“It’s not hard to be worse than you”  
“Come on, Oliver’s the star of the team”  
“We both know that’s not true. You just don’t want to admit that you get special attention”  
“Look who’s talking”  
“There’s a difference between having a rich family and being the chosen one, Harry”  
“Fair enough”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“I suppose it would only be fair”  
“Does anything change when you get to choose who you call your family?”  
“Yes, and no. It’s better when you finally get to love someone, it’s different. But you still feel worthless, like the ones you love only love you because they pity you”  
“Do people pity you?”  
“Maybe, maybe not. I suppose I’ll never really know, no matter how everyone treats me, I’ll always feel they say they love me because they feel like they have to”  
“Hm”  
“Do you get to love anyone, Draco?”  
“My mother. She cares for me, but I think we always bonded over fear of my father’s opinions. When I was a kid she would sometimes sleep in my room with me because she didn’t want to hear what he had to say. She’d read me books about knights and princesses, I would fall asleep in her arms. It was our safety”  
“People tell me I remind them of my mother. And that hurts as much as it comforts, I wish I got to know her”  
“I think she was wonderful”  
“Oh?”  
“Well people think you’re a lot like her, don’t they?”  
“Hm”

That night Draco lay awake, staring at the banisters framing his bed. Everyone had fallen asleep a long time ago, and for sometime he pretended he was asleep so that it might become reality - but faking things hadn’t been Draco’s recent strong suit. ‘I’ll be good’ he thought to himself.


End file.
